


Watson's behind

by Tiofrean



Series: Watson's everything [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, M/M, Red Pants, Red Pants Monday, Rimming, Top Sherlock, a bit of frottage, because i've been in a mood, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a thing for John's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watson's behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BooksOverPeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksOverPeople/gifts).



> For BooksOverPeople (who is also my lovely beta) <3  
> A bit of top!lock and post-case shag with red pants.

John moaned, surprised when Sherlock pushed him face-first into their wall. They had just finished a case and came back to the flat, both high on adrenaline and insanely happy because they just framed a rather psychotic murderer. The doctor didn't even have the time to take off his jacket when he felt Sherlock slam him into the wall of their hallway, big palms covering his arms and pinning them down to the wallpaper.  
  
“What... Sherlock! What the...” He started to fight back, not really being the one to be manhandled, but when he felt a pair of hot lips closing around the shell of his ear and something very hard pressing into his backside he relented. So that was what Sherlock was on about. With a smirk, he pushed back with his hips, grinding his ass against the bulge in the detective's trousers.  
  
A growl and a sharp bite to his ear was a very enthusiastic response, so John tried to do it again.  
“John!” He heard just next to his ear, the deep rumble going all the way down his spine. Sherlock's hands flexed whey they gripped John's wrists. He thrust his hips forward, pushing his cock into John's cheek, rubbing it up and down slowly. The doctor moaned, arching back.  
  
“John... You should never... ever... wear those... ridiculous pants... to a crime scene....” the detective managed between gasps. He released John's hands and skittered his own down his body, squeezing as he went, until they settled at John's lush behind. Sherlock dug his nails into the flesh, sensation dulled by John's pants and jeans. He moaned, feeling the strength beneath the squeeze, Sherlock's hot breathing at his ear making him loose his mind quickly.  
  
And suddenly the weight on his back disappeared, and he blinked his eyes open. John looked back, wondering where the hell Sherlock went, when the same pair of big hands that previously held him down closed around his ass-cheeks again, squeezing and rubbing. He craned his neck to look behind and there he was, Sherlock Holmes on his knees, both hands groping John's behind. He smirked and pushed his hips back into the tight grip.  
  
“Go on, then” he groaned. The next second Sherlock was tugging at his belt, getting rid of it in a blink of an eye. He pulled John's trousers down, nudging his legs to the side to step out of them. The doctor obliged and soon he could feel the detective nipping at his flesh through his pants, teeth sharp enough for it to actually hurt even through the soft cotton. He moaned, taking off his jacket and jumper he had underneath.  
  
Sherlock hummed and started to trail lower with his bites, nibbling at the soft skin of John's thighs. The doctor took a sharp breath, feeling his arousal swell inside him. He could feel the wild breathing puffing against his delicate sin, Sherlock's nose nudging his balls on his way back up. By the time John stripped off his t-shirt and was standing only in his red pants, Sherlock had his whole backside chewed on, the cotton almost wet with saliva.  
  
The detective pulled off, pulling the pants slowly, slowly down, kissing and licking every bit of exposed skin. John moaned, one hand going to his cock, giving it a squeeze. God the detective was sometimes infuriating with his fixations.  
“Sherlock...” he moaned when a curious lick landed just next to his hole. “Sherlock wait...” They were fresh off the case, he knew he should probably take a shower first.  
“John?” Came the deep voice just millimeters away from his skin. “Shut up” and with this John's mind short-circuited.  
  
Sherlock dove forward, his hot tongue leaving one wet stripe after another as he moaned in delight. He licked just outside the pink entrance first, breathing in the sweet smell of his wonderful doctor. Salty sweat, sharp tang of adrenaline, musky scent of arousal. He hummed appreciatively, tugging the pants off the rest of the way and helping the smaller man to step out of them, his mouth never leaving John's ass.  
  
“Sherlock... Shit!” He cursed, shuddering all over when he felt that clever tongue pressing inside, wet, slick, hot and perfect. Then Sherlock fastened his mouth around the tight ring of muscles and sucked, humming a low sound.  
“Oh god...” his cock was leaking freely now, hard to the point of being painful. He stroked himself quickly, hips moving on their own accord. The detective behind him groaned, his hands gripped John's cheeks, prying them open and giving him more access. He went on with stretching John with his tongue, licking into him with an insistence of a man starved.  
  
When he finally pulled off, John was a sweaty mess leaning on the wall for support. His knees felt weak, his ass was thoroughly licked and his cock still rock hard. He felt Sherlock pressing against his back once more, and was startled to feel the press of skin on skin. The detective undressed himself and John was too high on pleasure to even notice.  
  
“John... can I... please” he moaned brokenly into John's shoulder, resting his head on the nape of the smaller man's neck.  
“Come on, Sherlock” John's voice was husky and breathless. “Come on, fuck me, beautiful” he pressed his hips back for good measure, provoking a groan and a thrust from the man behind him.  
“God, John” he hissed, and the doctor could hear the creak of a bottle of lube being opened. He stilled in anticipation, wondering where the hell did his mad lover get the lube from.  
  
Soon enough there was a slick shaft pressing insistently at his entrance, and the doctor did everything he could to relax further. He could feel his muscles give, Sherlock's considerable length slipping inside inch by inch. The tortuously slow slide sent a rush of pleasure coursing through his veins. He tipped his head back and to the side, meeting Sherlock in a hot kiss. He could taste himself on his tongue but he didn't give a flying fuck. If anything, it was insanely arousing. Sherlock moaning, shivering, pressing into him, after he prepared him with his mouth... John growled into the kiss, arching back, pressing his hips flush with Sherlock's.  
  
“God, John...” Sherlock panted, muscles twitching. He kept himself still for a moment to let John adjust. He was so tight, velvety muscles squeezing around him, twitching with anticipation. After a brief and tight nod from his beloved doctor he started to move, slowly at first, then gaining speed. He rested his forehead on John's shoulder groaning and panting. It was so good. The luxurious strokes in and out, the friction, the tightness. He opened his eyes and felt a hot jolt run through his body.  
  
The angle was perfect to observe how his cock disappeared repeatedly in John's sweet ass. Sherlock was always hypnotized by those wonderful mounds, by the strong muscles underneath slightly fluffy flesh. Everyone thought his ass was a prize-winning thing. Oh, how wrong they were... But Sherlock didn't mind, not one bit. If everyone was busy ogling his backside, he could have John's all for himself.  
A surprisingly loud moan coming from John snapped him out of his observations.  
“Fuck, Sherlock...” he groaned, hips angling a little. The detective took the clue and shifted a bit, too. The aim was precise for the next sound that escaped the smaller man was a long, high-pitched whine. Prostate, Sherlock grinned predatory, and started to pound his sweet doctor at only this particular angle.  
  
 "John...Do you know how very beautiful...very wonderful...very magnificent...your ass is?" He managed between thrusts, revealing in the way John was mewling and cursing under him.  
“Never knew you... ah! You had a thing for it! Oooh god!” John moved his body back into the rhythm. He could feel his skin tingling.  
  
“Mmm” the detective hummed right next to John's ear again, leaving the doctor shivering when he licked a wet stripe up the sensitive shell of his ear. “I always wanted to suck you off on the crime scene, John” he growled, voice so deep it made John dizzy.  
“Only suck me?” He managed between one whine and another, fisting his cock furiously.  
“Until now... Oh god... When I saw your... ridiculous pants... peeking out from under your waistband... Good god, John... I could hardly stop myself from taking you right there... Fuck!” He growled again, hips moving at a brutal pace, sending John into the wall, making him stop touching his cock and brace himself on the wall not to get smashed into it.  
  
“You'd let me, wouldn't you?” He asked, voice breathy. “You'd let me fuck you in front of Anderson and Donovan, show them how you can't keep quiet when I have my cock inside you?”  
“Oh fuck...” John was on the brink, if he could just get one hand back on himself.  
“I'll show them how beautiful you are like this... How badly you want me....”  
“Sherlock, please...” he moaned loudly, felt the detective stiffening against him, the cock inside his ass hardening for a brief moment before a few hot pulses filled him. Sherlock cried out when he came, his voice muffled against John's shoulder. He shook and trembled, hips twitching helplessly.  
  
John shifted his weight onto one arm, the other wrapping itself around Sherlock's neck behind him. He ran his hand gently up and down, feeling Sherlock's aftershocks wreck his body. After a few more moments he straightened and pulled out.  
  
John winced at the sensation. Once he was free of Sherlock's weight on his back he tried to take himself in hand, his flesh hard and throbbing.  
“Wait!” Sherlock's hands were suddenly on his hips, prying his hand off his cock. John groaned in frustration, but the detective just spun him around and knelt down. He smiled up at John and without any further ado, swallowed him to the root.  
“God... Sherlock” John moaned, thrusting into the wet, hot mouth. Sherlock was exceptionally good at this. He hummed a low sound and it made John's nerve endings sparkle.  
  
The detective bobbed his head a few times while his hand crept up John's thigh and behind him. When he felt two of those clever fingers push inside his loosened hole and aiming for his sensitive prostate he was done.  
  
The doctor shouted when he came, his knees giving out. Sherlock pinned him to the wall with his free hand and continued to suck him through it, the other hand massaging him inside so softly he swore he could come again like this. Once he calmed down a bit, Sherlock released him and controlled John's slow slide to the floor. When his ass finally hit the bottom, the doctor found himself with a lap full of enamored detective, kissing every inch of his face.  
  
“What was that about?” He huffed out with a fond smile.  
“John, I just really like your ass...” Sherlock murmured into his neck, working on an enormous hickey. He could feel John giggling under him and set to sucking the skin harder.


End file.
